


buckle up, this gunslinger's loaded

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: taeyong and johnny are playing overwatch, dongyoung interrupts but in the best way possible





	buckle up, this gunslinger's loaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnydoyoung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnydoyoung/gifts).



> this has been in my google docs for a couple weeks now and i wanted to finish it and my baby, my sweet sweet darling was complaining about being hungry so here u are my lovely, i hope this feeds u well
> 
> TITLE IS MY FAV MEME ATM hhfk just playing retribution and spamming that voiceline is the BEst way to pass the time

“reinhardt coming up from behind.”

“he doesn’t have ult, there’s not much he can do.” youngho’s voice crackles over the voice chat and taeyong really needs to remind him to upgrade his headset. “just boop him off the bridge dva.” 

“you got it sir,” their teammate chuckles and taeyong watches from cart as he does just that, effectively mowing over the reinhardt before shoving him off the edge of the map. “god i love eichenwalde.” 

the rest of their team laughing filters through chat and taeyong finds himself joining in as he mashes his buttons, rolling forwards and flash banging a tracer before one shotting her. there’s two minutes left on the clock for the first round of this match but taeyong thinks that the hold they have on the payload right now is pretty good. team comp is questionable but as long as their symmetra keeps getting kills then he guesses he can’t really complain. 

as expected it keeps going well for them; youngho even gets a quadruple kill with his molten core and taeyong can only watch and laugh as the other team run from the tiny swede. as the timer ticks closer to the end, it doesn’t even bother with overtime and youngho’s crackly cheers fill taeyong’s ears as the completion banner slides across the screen. 

“alright boys, we only have to get it to the bridge so this is basically ours already,” he crows cockily and taeyong sighs when their other teammates join in with him. he pulls his headset off as the score plays across the screen, just for a momentary reprise and he jumps when he hears the door creak open behind him. 

dongyoung smiles at him as he walks into the room, that smile that’s reserved just for taeyong and the game is practically forgotten as dongyoung moves over to him. he nuzzles into it when dongyoung runs a hand through his hair, arm wrapping around dongyoung’s waist to keep the younger boy close. “class finish early?” he asks, and dongyoung hums in response. 

“i missed you,” he mumbles then, and despite how many times he’s heard the words, taeyong feels himself blushing. 

“it’s only been a couple hours since you last saw me,” taeyong says back, though he will admit it is nice to have dongyoung back. they’d both fallen asleep early last night and then dongyoung had had to leave early for a 9am lecture so his clinginess probably is warranted. 

“no, i mean, i miss you,” dongyoung repeats, and there’s something in his voice that taeyong can’t place. almost like a sense of urgency but taeyong can’t be sure. 

taeyong doesn’t reply, eyes flicking back to the computer as the hero select screen comes up and he quickly locks in mccree again before looking back up at dongyoung. not quick enough though apparently, if the pout adorning his boyfriend’s face means anything. he wants to ask what’s wrong, maybe ask dongyoung to explain after this match is over and his competitive rank isn’t at risk but then dongyoung is moving, dropping down onto his knees and crawling under the desk and taeyong’s eyes widen as he stares down at the younger. 

dongyoung pays no mind to his obvious distress and instead settles himself between taeyong’s legs. his hands rub at taeyong’s thighs in what taeyong thinks is supposed to be a soothing manner, but it only serves to make everything worse and he’s shaking when dongyoung’s starts to work on his opening his jeans. 

the second round is about to start, the timer is ticking down on his screen and taeyong scrambles to put his headset back on. 

“-yong, where the fuck did you go?” 

he just barely catches youngho’s question and he hurriedly apologises, relaxing his hand around his mouse as the spawn doors open and the team rushes out. his focus turns back to the game so fast that taeyong momentarily forgets about dongyoung, but only momentarily, because dongyoung’s previously still fingers are moving again, tugging his zipper down ever so slowly and taeyong chokes on his breath. 

“you alright there taeyong?” youngho asks. 

“yeah, yep, i’m good. just caught my finger between the keyboard and my mouse but i’m good,” he replies and he’s surprised at how steady his voice sounds. youngho seemingly accepts it because he doesn’t press further.

dongyoung has stopped doing anything, hands resting on taeyong’s lower stomach and he’s torn between telling the boy to stop or to carry on. dongyoung makes that decision for him though, when he presses a kiss to taeyongs dick through his boxers. 

taeyong flinches, not expecting it and he whiffs the clear shot that he’d had on the enemy soldier before getting killed by a stray junkrat bomb and he sighs, relaxes back against his chair a little as his kill cam plays. it’s a mistake, because dongyoung uses it to his advantage, pulling taeyong’s jeans and boxers down just enough so that he can pull his dick out. taeyong doesn’t even have time to tell dongyoung to stop, to do anything else though because he’s alive again and he really needs to focus on the game. 

his already wavering shots only get worse however, when dongyoung takes the head of dick into his mouth, suckling lightly and laving his tongue over his slit. taeyong somehow manages to kill a lucio hiding behind the payload and they capture the first point but then dongyoung takes him in even further and his eyes flutter shut, before springing back open. it’s too late though, he’s already walked into a trap and he doesn’t even last a second before junkrat is killing him yet again. 

“not doing so good taeyongie? what happened to that high we were riding earlier?” youngho asks. he sounds amused and taeyong wishes he could laugh with him but dongyoung’s mouth is so hot around his dick and the way his tongue is rubbing against him is enough to have a mess already. 

it’s so hard to focus on the game now, his hands are shaking against the keyboard, eyes fighting to stay open and bottom lip caught between his lip in an attempt to stifle any noises. dongyoung is seemingly oblivious to taeyong’s struggle, either that or he just doesn’t care, and he’s moaning wantonly around taeyong’s dick as he bobs his head up and down. “yeah, aha, i uh- i guess i lost my mojo,” taeyong replies, though even to his own ears, his voice sounds weak.

the rest of their team seem to paying the two of them no attention, ignoring their conversation and making their own callouts in the chat, but taeyong still finds it weird when it pops up at the side of the screen that youngho has left the voice chat. he flicks up his menu, huffing when he sees youngho switched over to their private chat and he takes a second to try and steady himself, before joining it too. 

youngho doesn’t even give him time to ask why he switched before he’s speaking and his words make taeyong’s heart stutter. 

“he’s there isn’t he? dongyoung, he’s in the room with you.” his voice is low and it’s obvious that he already knows that he is, knows what the two of them are doing. taeyong feels so exposed, knowing that youngho is probably envisioning the two of them in his mind, and wishing he could be there with them instead of stuck at his family home, and god he loves it. wishes that youngho could be here with them too. 

“yeah, yeah, he’s here,” taeyong confirms anyway, and the groan that youngho gives him in response has him shaking, hips bucking slightly into dongyoung’s mouth as his hand slips down from his keyboard, to thread through dongyoung’s hair. when dongyoung’s teeth graze the underside of his dick, taeyong doesn’t bother muffling himself this time and hearing youngho cursing over his headset is ridiculously satisfying. 

“damn, you two really couldn’t have waited until the match finished?” youngho asks, and taeyong jerks in his seat because fuck, he’s supposed to be playing the game and as of now he’s just been stood in their spawn. youngho laughs when he curses under his breath. “it’s okay yongie, we’ve got this. we’re gonna win so just, sit back. relax.” it’s the exact opposite of what taeyong wants to do; he wants to help the team, wants to prove that he’s a good player, but his resolve is destroyed when dongyoung moves down to lick at his balls, suckling on them lightly before he’s up again, pressing a line of sloppy kisses up the side of his dick and yeah, okay, taeyong can totally sit back and relax. 

“that’s a good boy,” youngho coos, and taeyong whines at the pet name. his grip in dongyoung’s hair tightens, pulling just slightly and it spurs on dongyoung, who swallows around taeyong with renewed vigour. his eyes open for a second when the victory music plays in his ears, but then johnny is speaking again and his words have taeyong _weak_. “unplug your headset baby, i wanna talk to dongyoungie too. wanna be able to hear him.”

“yeah, yeah okay,” taeyong mumbles, reaching out hurriedly to pull his headset free. he knocks his mouse off the desk in the process, but that’s unimportant because youngho’s voice is coming through his computer’s speakers now and when taeyong closes his eyes he can almost pretend that youngho’s here with them. 

“tell me how it feels yongie, tell me how good dongyoung is making you feel right now.” youngho’s voice hitches as he speaks, but his voice still filters through loudly and dongyoung moans around taeyong’s dick, pulling off momentarily to gather himself before diving back in. 

“it’s ah- doyoungie feels so good right now, his mouth feels so good,” taeyong chokes out, hips bucking when dongyoung’s teeth graze against his dick. “fuck, fuck, it feels so good youngho. please, it’s so- ah fuck.”

dongyoung takes him in deeper then, so taeyong’s dick nudges the back of his throat and taeyong gargles, eyes rolling back and hands falling back down into dongyoung’s hair. even after all the years they’ve been together, all three of them, taeyong still hasn’t gotten used to how much dongyoung loves sucking dick. to how enthusiastic he is. he pulls back to catch his breath and then he swallows taeyong back in, almost choking on his dick with how eager he is. 

it’s a sign to how little they’ve had time to do this kind of thing recently, because already taeyong’s abdomen is tight, his head light with pleasure and the way youngho is talking to him, to the both of them, through the computer is only speeding things up. 

“are you close yongie? were you really that desperate for it?”

“yes, god yes. i needed it so bad, need you both,” he whines, mewling when dongyoung deep throats him again. 

“dongyoung really is good with his mouth, isn’t he. i would tell you to come down his throat, to reward him, but i’m feeling selfish today so can you do something for me yongie?”

and taeyong nods frantically, letting out a frustrated grunt when he realises youngho can’t see him and then he’s mumbling, “yes, yes, anything for you. anything.”

“so good for me kitten,” youngho says back, and the pet name has taeyong’s toes curling. “i want you to come all over dongyoungie’s face and then i want you to take a picture to send me. i miss you so much, so can you do that for me?”

“fuck yeah, we can do that,” dongyoung groans, answering before taeyong can even fully process what youngho has asked of them. “c’mon taeyong, are you close? gonna come all over my face and mark me up just like youngho wants?”

taeyong whimpers, eyes squeezed shut as he nods and dongyoung smiles, presses a gentle kiss to the tip of his dick before he’s jacking him off, hand moving fast enough that taeyong feels all competent though leave his mind. 

when his orgasm finally hits, his vision blanks, body shaking as he shoots all over dongyoung’s face. there are stars playing across his eyelids and as he moans for both youngho and dongyoung, he’s hit with a sudden surge of love for both of his boyfriends. it only grows when he finally opens his eyes again and he looks down to dongyoung, still knelt between his legs. he watches as the younger takes a picture of himself, come dripping down his face and then he's dropping his phone to the floor, abandoning it in favour of getting his hands on his dick

youngho is still talking, goading dongyoung on as he jacks himself off as well and all taeyong can do is watch and listen as his partners get themselves off. dongyoung comes first, head coming down to rest on taeyong’s knee as he curls in on himself, shooting come all over himself and the floor. youngho isn’t far behind and taeyong chuckles when his microphone peaks as he calls out for the both of them. 

the next moment or so passes in relative silence; taeyong still slouched back in the chair and dongyoung resting in his lap, cheek pressed flat to his knee. youngho can heard panting faintly over the computer and it’s nice, calming. when his voice finally breaks the silence, it’s still soft. “i miss you guys.”

“us too,” taeyong says back, fingers combing through dongyoung’s hair. the younger hums at the contact. “only a couple more days until you’re home, right?”

“yeah, my flight back gets me in at 8 on saturday. you’ll be at the airport waiting for me, yeah?”

dongyoung laughs. “if we weren’t there to pick you up, how would you get home?” he asks, and taeyong flicks him on the forehead. 

“what he means to say is yeah, we’ll be there. holding a big ugly sign and everything.”

“i wouldn’t wish for anything else.”

they talk like that for a little longer, both agreeing that it’s probably for the best that they don’t play any more matches today. youngho has to go out with his family soon anyways, and taeyong and dongyoung need to make dinner, so they need to split but neither wants to be the one to end the call. taeyong’s looking for distractions, for anything that could drag the conversation on longer and that’s when he sees it. his name mentioned in the chat left over from their previous game.

 **[piK3e]:** ay mr taeyong

 **[piK3e]:** congrats on the head

 **[bongsoon]:** ur moans are pretty dude

 **[piK3e]:** ^^^

 **[piK3e]:** no homo tho

 **[bongsoon]:** weakling

 **bongsoon]:** i meant it in the homoest of ways

he can’t stop himself from laughing, and dongyoung ends up joining when he peeks his head over the desk to see what’s so funny. “we got no homo’d by your teammate oh my god, amazing. overwatch truly is a wonderful community.”

“i’m gonna friend the guy that fully homo’d us,” youngho says, and taeyong loses it, laughter devolving into something dirtier. dongyoung screams when he snorts, mumbling ‘oh my god’ under his breath before snickering and he can hear youngho laughing at him over the computer too.

and, well, it’s nice to know that even when taeyong's boyfriends are in two different continents, on either side of the planet, the pair of them can still come together to mock him. 

**Author's Note:**

> my nsfw twitter is @lewdnct and i have a curiouscat in my bio !!! pls feel free to send requests for fic or just talk to me !!!! i'm friendly i swear


End file.
